


Chlorine and French perfume

by Ren



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt "new perfume + deep pool"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chlorine and French perfume

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Notte Bianca 4 @ maridichallenge.

When he hits the water, the impact makes him scream. The water gets into his lungs, fills his mouth with the taste of chlorine, and Castle hurriedly surfaces and spits it out. Next to him there's another splash. Beckett, most likely.

"Everything okay?" he asks, paddling his arms wildly to remain afloat. The lamps around the pool give just enough light to allow him to see an arm and head above the surface of the water.

"I can't..." she says. "Castle, I can't..."

Castle reaches her in two strokes, helps her keep her head above the water.

"Thanks," she mutters. She splutters, coughing up more water. "The dress got tangled around my legs, I can't swim."

"What happened to our man?" Castle asks.

Beckett slides one arm around his neck to use him as a human lifebuoy. "No idea," she says. "After he pointed his gun at me and forced me to jump, it was kind of hard for me to keep track of his movements."

The sarcasm is lost on Castle, who has just noticed the perfume that Beckett is wearing. French, famous brand, newly released. Castle isn't an expert, but this is the same perfume that he gave Beckett for her birthday, the one that she put aside saying that she never wears perfume.

Together they manage to reach the edge of the pool and climb out. Their wet clothes weigh a ton.

"I thought maybe he revealed his nefarious plan to you," Castle tells Beckett. "Like supervillains do with James Bond."

"Castle, his nefarious plan is to get rid of us and then run away," Beckett replies, though she's smiling. "Come on, let's go see if Espo and Ryan caught him on his way out."


End file.
